El otro lado del espejo
by yulisu
Summary: Su deber la llama en sueños... ¿que pasara si un espejo los vuelve a unir, trayendo consigo, tal vez, su propia destruccion? Reencuentros, romance, ira, muerte, destruccion, dudas... todo esto y mas sucedera en... el otro lado del espejo
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Cuando se es niño, se sueñan y piensan infinidad de cosas, piensas en un mundo color de rosa, donde a causa de los cuentos de mamá o papá antes de irte a dormir, llegas a creer en las hadas, duendes, príncipes y princesas que después de vencer a la bruja o brujo de la historia, viven felices para siempre en un enorme castillo; también, gracias a tus padres puedes llegar a creer hasta en lo que crees la cosa mas absurda, fantástica, increíble e inexplicable del mundo… la magia.

Yo crecí en un mundo así, mis padres, siempre me contaba ese tipo de historias antes de entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo, y es que me gustaban tanto… llegar a pensar en el príncipe azul que un día vendría por mi en su hermoso corcel blanco y me llevaría con el a vivir a su castillo felices para siempre. Pero como siempre, ese mundo color de rosa no dura para siempre, después de la muerte de mi padre, ya no fui la misma y eso era porque los dos siempre fuimos muy unidos; empecé a olvidar todas esas hermosas historias que me contaba, los libros que me leía, comencé a alejarme de las personas y aislarme en mi propio mundo, me volví mas extrovertida. Llegaba a sentir en ocasiones un enorme vacío en mi interior, primero, por la falta de mi padre, después porque sentía que este no era el lugar al que pertenecía, vacío que ahogaba encerrándome en mi cuarto y llorando contra la almohada para que nadie oyera mi llanto. Comencé a olvidarme de los pocos amigos que tenia, sobre todo… comencé a alejarme de mi madre, inclusive, a perderle poco a poco un poco de respeto, ¿porque? por una tontería, por una entupida tontería.

Tiempo después, mi mamá comenzó a salir con un sujeto, y por tonta, creí que ya se había olvidado de él, pero no comprendía que la vida sigue y que tenia todo el derecho del mundo de rehacer su vida. Un día que regresaba del colegio, me encuentro a mi madre con ese tipo en casa y una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, y todo para decirme…

-nos vamos a casar

En ese momento, si mi mundo se comenzó a derrumbar por la muerte de mi padre, esa noticia, fue la pequeña ráfaga de viento que termino por derrumbarlo. ¡¡Genial!! pensé, primero mi padre, luego la sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar y esos sueños tan extraños que he tenido desde hace un tiempo atrás, donde veo la silueta de alguien que me dice "¿que no vas a volver?"; después la falta de comunicación madre-hija y por ultimo la noticia de una boda. En ese momento no pensaba en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco y solo dije caminando hacia las escaleras

-estaré en mi cuarto

Al entrar en el, avente la mochila y me tire en mi cama boca abajo, prendí el steereo y puse música, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, y de la nada y como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas, una cegadora luz blanca inundo mi cuarto, al girarme en dirección de donde provenía, encontré un espejo que nunca había visto, me acerque a el y vi claramente una inscripción que tenia en su marco de plata, era una escritura extraña, un idioma raro, pero por alguna extraña razón, las palabras salieron de mi boca y comencé a leerla como si nada, la inscripción decía lo siguiente:

_Li ase sancrê voi pasefetá vo¨r ordera cuá efetez__**1**_

Cuando termine de leer aquello, el espejo resplandeció nuevamente y ya no mostraba mi reflejo, sino el de un joven, en ese instante vi con asombro como la mano de este atravesaba el espejo y me tomaba por el brazo jalándome hacia el. Después de eso, ya no sentí nada.

**1****.- **_Li ase sancrê voi pasefetá vo¨r ordera cuá efetez. _Es una lengua muerta, no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero significa "la sangre que te serró, te ordena que abras"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

La joven despierta poco a poco, al lograrlo, descubre que no esta en su cuarto, así que movida por la curiosidad mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con otros color ámbar que la miran fijamente… ¡¡por dios!! es el mismo joven que vio en el espejo, alto, pelo castaño y algo revuelto y una dulce, tierna y penetrante mirada, definitivamente este joven no tenia ni un pelo de feo, pensó, no podía creerlo, primero en el espejo antes de… de… un momento… una luz… un espejo… un brazo… ¿¡Dónde diablos estaba!!

-¿oye… puedes decirme donde…? –no termino la pregunta, ¿Por qué? sencillo, ese joven la estaba besando

-"_¿pero que…?"_ –pensó, aunque su pensamiento no duro mucho ya que, aunque no tenia la mas mínima idea de porque hacia eso, comenzó a corresponderle poco a poco, ¡dios! no sabe en donde diablos esta, ni quien es ese extraño y atractivo joven… ¡ni porque la besa!, solo sabia que le encantaba ese beso… de repente la cordura regreso a ella asiéndole ver que eso no estaba bien por mas que le gustara, así que con todas las fuerzas que tenia, lo alejo de el -¿¡pero que demonios crees que estas asiendo!! –dijo mientras se alejaba un paso de el y…

¡¡PLAF!!

Le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, ¿pero que se había creído ese sujeto para besarla así como así? Esta bien, lo admitía, le gusto ese pequeño y rápido beso, a tal punto que estuvo por corresponderle completamente, pero oigan, tenia dignidad y para nada le gusto el atrevimiento del jovencito este.

-¿¡Pero que te estas creyendo!! ¿¡Por qué me besaste!!... –dijo con el rostro contraído por el enojo

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Acaso no…? –Callo inmediatamente, al parecer comprendió algo en ese instante -¿no recuerdas quien eres?

-¿Qué pregunta tonta es esa? claro que se quien soy

-y eres… -dijo intentando que continuara con la oración

-creo que eso lo dices tu primero ¿no? y de paso me dices donde diablos estoy y como llegue aquí… porque esto para nada se parece a mi habitación

-de acuerdo… mi nombre es Syaoran, donde diablos estas… te lo diré mas delante, y como llegaste aquí… creo que ya sabes la respuesta –dice con una sonrisa

-muy bien Syaoran, ahora dime… porque me besaste

-pues… porque… se me dio la gana

Grave error, jamás debió haberle dado esa respuesta, lo único que consiguió fue hacerla enojar como nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando supo lo de la susodicha boda de su madre.

-eres… un gran… y completo… ¡¡idiota!! dejame decirte que sin conocerme te acabas de ganar mi odio eterno… mi día… no, mejor dicho, mi vida va de mal en peor –ahora parecía una loca, que entraba en su etapa de histeria, la cual parecía que hablaba con el viento, se movía de un lado a otro agitando sus manos mientras hablaba, hablaba y hablaba –primero la muerte de papá, luego los sueños extraños y raros que me desconciertan, después ese tonto espejo que aparece de la nada, y yo de mensa que leo la inscripción que tenia en el, luego TU –lo señala acusadoramente –sacas tu brazo por el espejo, aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo lo hiciste, y me traes a este extraño lugar, que por cierto no me dices como se llama, y para rematar me besas solo porque se te antojo –ok ok ahora si que estaba fuera de control

-al parecer tu vida en aquel mundo no ha sido favorable eh

-oh claro que si, ¡¡no ves lo feliz que estoy y las cosas bonitas que acabo de decir!! –dijo formando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

-estas fuera de control, lo mejor será ir al palacio y…

-¡¡yo no voy contigo ni a aquel árbol de aya!! –obviamente no podía decir "ni a la esquina" porque no había una, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir… árbol.

-si me acompañas al palacio te diré todo lo que quieras saber, incluso…podemos buscar una forma de que regreses… si quieres –esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito y con un deje de tristeza, que la histérica de su acompañante no noto

-aja –dice cruzándose de brazos y mientras alzaba una ceja- y que tal si lo que quieres es secuestrarme y hacerme cochinada y media… digo, con eso de que haces lo que se te da la gana en cualquier momento… -el joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esta chiquilla del demonio, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, así que dándole la espalda le dijo

-de acuerdo, quédate aquí si quieres… nada mas no digas que no te advertí que en cuanto empieza a oscurecer, aparecen criaturas de la noche que se comen a las personas, sobretodo a las chicas bonitas –la jovencita se sorprendió ante esto ultimo, estaba por formar una sonrisa y ser amable con el cuando… -y a las que se la pasan gritando como locas, exactamente igual como alguien que conozco –dijo esto ultimo mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro –hake –dicho esto volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar

Genial, ahora le decía de esas susodichas criaturas, obviamente no le creerá nada, ya que viniendo de el, cualquier cosa es posible

-¡¡pues lárgate, ademas no te creo nada!! ¡¡y si llegara a ser verdad se defenderme sola!! –grita mientras ve como se aleja, de repente, oye un pequeñísimo ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que hace que la piel se le enchine

-tres, dos, uno… -contaba el joven en voz baja mientras una sonrisa triunfal aparecía en su rostro

-e-espera… -dice mientras corre a alcanzarlo

-¿Qué quieres? –tratando de contener la risa –que paso con el "no voy contigo ni a aquel árbol de aya" –dice al tiempo que trata de imitarla –ademas… ¿no dijiste que puedes defenderte sola?... aaaaaa creo que ya entiendo… tienes miedo eh

-¡¡no tengo miedo!! preferiría estar con una de esas criaturas, a estar con un aprovechado como tu –dice haciendo un puchero

-entonces…

-bu-bueno… yo…tengo hambre, y supongo que es mas fácil hallar comida si voy contigo a que si me quedo sola

-aja si tu… te estas muriendo de miedo –dice esto ultimo en voz baja -bueno, esta bien, sígueme, entonces… si se me da la gana besarte lo haré de nuevo

-inténtalo siquiera y veraz como te va

-digo, con eso de que hago lo que se me da la gana en cualquier momento, igual y solo quiero hacerte cochinada y media o… -continuaba diciendo al tiempo que observo su mirada matadora –no te creas, es broma

-bien, mas te vale –dice al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar -¿te vas a quedar ahí paradote o vas a venir?

-ya voy ya voy, por cierto… no me has dicho como te llamas –dice cuando la alcanza y camina a su lado

-por tu comportamiento no te mereces que te lo diga pero…

-mucho gusto "por tu comportamiento no te mereces que te lo diga pero…" uff que nombre tan mas extraño y largo ¿no tiene contracción? –tratando de aguantar la risa

-síguele síguele… -en tono de reproche

-que contracción tan rara, nada que ver con tu "nombrecito"… ya en serio… ¿cual es? –la joven soltó un suspiro y le dijo

-Sakura, Sakura Amamiya


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Ese palacio que se veía a los lejos si que era enorme, aunque no era exactamente como el de los cuentos que le contaban de pequeña, aquellos eran palacios que tenían algo de color, banderitas de varios colores en la punta de las torres, árboles y flores por todos lados, en fin, algo mas… alegre, no fúnebre como en el que se encontraba, sabia que no estaba en un parque de diversiones, pero ese lugar era triste, oscuro, sin color, sin vida, y por alguna extraña razón, le parecía familiar y no sabia porque.

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo llevada por el aprovechado, como le llamaba, toda la gente la miraba como si fuera una extraña, y no era para menos, si traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, una falda corta, pero si bien corta, una camisa de manga larga desfajada y la corbata de la misma desecha, y en lugar de zapatos traía tenis; si no por nada en el colegio era una revolución y a cada rato mandaban llamar a su madre por su conducta, en pocas palabras… era la niña problema.

Algo que le "molesto" fue que las jovencitas que estaban por el camino, observaban al chico con ojos de querérselo comer con la mirada, y este solo les sonreía correspondiendo a sus miraditas de… urgidas o sabrá dios como. Pero, algunas personas la miraban como si la hubieran estado esperando por años, como si supieran de su llegada o regreso o sabrá dios como, pero esas mirada, provenían mas bien de la gente grande, de edad avanzada, algo que la desconcertó fue un comentario que dijo una señora, precisamente una de las cuales le brindaban esa mirada calida, de confianza

-la princesa ha vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –sabia que volvería

¿Princesa? pensaba la jovencita, por un momento pensó que la señora estaba loca, siega o que la confundía con otra persona, pero de repente las demás personas comenzaron a decir lo mismo, y así fue hasta que llegaron al palacio, donde unos guardias vigilaban la entrada

-bienvenido prin… -en ese momento el castaño los miro con ojos de "ni se les ocurra", así que guardaron silencio y modificaron su oración –joven Syaoran

-hola –dijo solamente el joven –abran las puertas –dicho y hecho, las puertas fueron abiertas por los guardias dejando el paso libre a los jóvenes

El palacio era algo diferente que por fuera, por dentro era más… bonito, lo observo detenidamente hasta que recordó algo que le quería preguntar al aprovechado

-oye aprovechado… ¿eres famoso por aquí o que? –dijo alzando una ceja –desde el pueblo te venían saludando como si fueras el presidente, ademas… te acaban de dejar pasar como si nada

-bueno histérica… soy algo popular entre las chicas bonitas –dice con una sonrisa –y… tengo amistad con los guardias

-valla… que modesto, presumido y arrogante…

-no te preocupes pequeña… a ninguna he besado, eres la primera, y si quieres la única, en gozar de ese privilegio

-¿eh? ¿Pequeña?... ¿primera y única? ¿y quien te dijo que es un privilegio? –Dijo en tono defensivo –primeramente, no me llames así porque no soy una niña y solo mi padre me llamaba así; segundo, no fue mi elección ser la primera y por mi seré la ULTIMA, ni creas que quiero repetir ese momento tan desagradable; y tercero, sobre el privilegio, no lo creo, al contrario, el privilegio lo tuviste tú al besar a una chica BONITA como yo, contra mi voluntad, pero lo tuviste –responde engrandeciendo su ego

-valla que delicada, mentirosa y engreída

-¿Qué te estas creyendo? ¿Por qué me dices así eh?

-bueno… delicada porque no te gusta que nadie te llame "pequeña"; mentirosa porque aunque no lo reconozcas te gusto el beso, y no te culpo, soy irresistible –dice con una orgullosa sonrisa –y engreída por darte mucha importancia como si fueras lo mas maravilloso del mundo

-humm en lo de engreído… ¿no te mordiste la lengua? porque párese que te acabas de describir al pie de la letra

-no lo creo, lo que ise fue describirte a ti "pequeña" –dicho esto noto como la joven lo miraba fijamente y levantaba una mano con la intención de darle una cachetada, pero fue salvado por una voz que venia detrás de ellos

-¿Por qué tanto barullo?

-¿ah? ha eres tu Tomoyo –dijo el joven girándose para ver de frente a la joven que acababa de llegar, era de tes blanca, un cabello largo color negro profundo, ojos de color azul rey, una joven muy hermosa –nada solo la molestaba –dice mientras señala a la castaña

-¿a quien? –se izo a un lado para ver mejor a la mencionada y cuando la vio… -¡¡Sakura!! –grito con gran sorpresa y alegría en su voz y mirada corriendo a abrazar a una sorprendida jovencita

-oye oye oye –decía Sakura mientras la alejaba un poco de ella –tranquila ¿si? y párale a tu tren quieres, no tengo la mas remota idea de donde sabes mi nombre

- pe-pero… -intento decir la ojiazul y en ese instante el joven la jalo susurrándole al oído

-no metas la pata, ella no recuerda nada –Tomoyo pudo notar un deje de tristeza en sus palabras pero no dijo nada

-perdón… ¿Qué te parece si subimos a tu… a la alcoba? –pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-¿ahí no estará este aprovechado? –pregunta seriamente mientras lo señala, Tomoyo dirigió su vista al castaño con una mirada de "¿Por qué te dice así?" y este solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-no… no estará ahí, te lo prometo –no sabia porque pero esta chica… Tomoyo, le parecía una buena persona y sentía que podía confiar en ella

-de acuerdo, vamos –dicho esto ambas se marchan del lugar, no sin antes, girarse al castaño y sacarle la lengua en forma de burla, algo que en lugar de hacerlo enojar le izo reír; el joven se marcha en dirección contraria a las muchachas entrando en otra habitación y serrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Sakura se quedo sorprendida, ¡¡por dios, esa habitación era como cuatro veces el tamaño de la suya!! y eso que su habitación era la mas grande de la casa, ya que por los aparatos eléctrico-tecnológicos que tenia, ocupaba una realmente grande. Se sentaron en la cama, pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, ninguna decía nada, parecía que ha ambas el ratón les había comido la lengua… por una parte, Sakura estaba mas confundida que nunca, todo eso del espejo, ese entupido beso, sus riñas, eso de llamarla princesa, y ahora esta chica que sabe su nombre, y ella ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba, ni porque todos parecían conocerla; ademas, Tomoyo, es una joven de tes blanca, un cabello largo color negro profundo, ojos de color azul rey, debía admitir que era una joven muy hermosa; por su parte; Tomoyo, no sabía como actuar, o mejor dicho, como hablar sin meter la pata, como le dijo Syaoran, ¿Cómo hablar con una persona que no recuerda nada?

-disculpa por como actúe hace un momento –rompió el silencio la castaña, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul –es solo que… todo esto es tan extraño…

-no te preocupes, te entiendo… ¿me podrías decir como te llamas?

-creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no? digo, me acabas de llamar por mi nombre hace unos minutos –dice mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica –creo que eso me lo dices tu ¿no?

-creo que ya oíste hace unos minutos ¿no?, pero bueno, mi nombre es Tomoyo –responde de la misma forma y con una sonrisa, algo que no molesto a la castaña –¿podrías decirme porque llamaste a Syaoran… aprovechado? –no aguantaba la intriga, necesitaba saberlo ya

-aaaa eso… no quiero recordarlo ¿si? fue algo muy desagradable… de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas –dice haciendo cara de fuchi –por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? el aprovechado no me quiso decir donde me encuentro

-estas en… una alcoba –dice tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente, ganandose la mirada incrédula de su acompañante –perdón –formo una sonrisa en sus labios –estas en el reino Aswald

-con que el reino Aswald eh -repite como meditando un poco el nombre que le suena familiar –es cierto… cuando llegamos aquí, los guardias sabían su nombre y le permitieron la entrada enseguida, ni siquiera preguntaron que querían, ¿Por qué?

-bueno… el… tiene influencias –respondió nerviosamente

-supongo… me respondió lo mismo

-discúlpame un momento ¿si? tengo que atender unos asuntos –dice mientras se levantaba de la cama –enseguida vuelvo –dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando sola a la castaña

Dejo la habitación y camino por un largo pasillo, se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta y entro, segundos después salio con una caja en sus manos y se dirigió a otra habitación, no sin antes decirles a tres personitas que se dirigían corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitación donde estaba una confundida Sakura…

-esperen… -su semblante no era agradable, y ellas lo notaron

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? –preguntó una de las tres personas

-antes de que entren, deben saber algo… Sakura aun no recuerda nada, así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, ¿entendido? –las tres se miraron y solamente hicieron un ademán afirmativo, después, cada quien gano por su rumbo

En otra habitación, se escuchaban varias voces hablar

-¿así que por fin regreso la princesita eh? –decía un joven que estaba sentado en una especie de sillón; este joven poseía tes clara, alto, el color de su cabello era como de un azul oscuro, ojos de un color azul-grisáceo; ademas de que usa lentes, lo que lo hace verse muy bien, ademas de ser portador de una encantadora sonrisa

-si… me la encontré –respondió el castaño recargado en la barda con los brazos cruzados y encogiéndose de hombros

-¿te la encontraste o la estabas esperando? –Pregunto otro joven que estaba sentado en la cama del lugar en tono burlón; de cabello oscuro, una gran sonrisa y ojos rasgados… o se podría decir que eran dos líneas, casi nunca se le veían sus ojos, solo cuando habla enserio –porque dejame recordarte que desde ese día, siempre vas a ese lugar –Syaoran simplemente guardo silencio

-diste en el clavo Yamazaki

-creo que si Eriol, ve, se quedo mudo –estallaron en risa los dos

-¿Qué gracioso verdad? –dijo en tono sarcástico –…par de tontos

-ya en serio… ¿piensas continuar tratándola así? –pregunto risueño, mientras que el otro lo miraba sorprendido

-escuchamos su riña cuando entraron al castillo, no estamos sordos sabes –respondió Yamazaki –aunque fue divertido oírlos discutir... ¿Cómo antes, no?

-si tu lo dices…

-¿vas a hacer la ceremonia? recuerda que tu y ella…

-no lo se –se encogió de hombros -ni siquiera sabe quien soy… por cierto… ¿no están por aquí esos guardianes? sobretodo ese odioso de Kerberos, no lo tolero –dijo con algo de fastidio

-no amigo, no están, los cuatro salieron inútilmente a buscarla… como ellos no saben donde buscar exactamente… -en ese momento se abre la puerta dejando entrar a Tomoyo

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? –entro bombardeando al joven castaño con preguntas al momento de cerrar la puerta, manteniendo sus manos tras su espalda

-¿Como? por un espejo. ¿Dónde? en el bosque. ¿Cuando? a medio día

-valla, lo estas enjuiciando o que –dijo Eriol

-guarda silencio Eriol por favor

-esta bien, no te enojes

-ahora dime, ¿Por qué te llamo aprovechado? –pregunto mirándolo con unos ojos de "y dime la verdad", mientras que sus acompañantes se quedaron sorprendidos y esperando ansiosos la respuesta para tener algo de que molestarlo

-aaa pues eso…

-Syaoran… no me digas que tu… -ya estaba pensando en lo peor

-no, como crees –respondió riendo –lo que pasa es que la bese –dijo despreocupadamente mientras los otros tenían una gota en su cabeza

-¿solo por eso? –pregunto Eriol aguantando la risa

-si, solo por eso

-es una santa o que –dijo Yamazaki, pero este, sin aguantarse la risa

-ya se ya se… fue su primer beso –Eriol no aguanto mas la risa y se carcajeaba igual que Yamazaki

-eso no se, no soy brujo

-¿seguro que fue solo eso? –dijo una no muy segura Tomoyo

-si, te doy mi palabra… y solo por eso me gane ese nombre, ¿lindo no? –mientras ellos seguían matándose de risa…

Sakura estaba viendo por una ventana de la habitación, veía el pueblo, como siempre, sin vida; de repente llego a su mente ese beso que le dio el aprovechado y como estuvo por corresponderle pero ¿Por qué?, si era un completo desconocido, aunque no podía negar que tenia unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos color ámbar, una sonrisa que la dejaba casi casi babeando, un buen físico y un terrible sentido del humor que la sacaba de sus casillas, jamás había discutido tanto en tan poco tiempo con una persona; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que llamaban a la puerta, solo hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver tres cabecitas asomándose tímidamente

-¿si? –pregunto algo confundida, repentinamente ve como las tres chicas entran como si nada armando todo un escándalo mientras decían algo sobre una fiesta y despapalle y medio, llegaron a una especia de armario enorme y sacaron un vestido y otro y otro y otro… y así estuvieron hasta que encontraron el que buscaban

-bien, aquí esta, sabia que lo habían guardado por aquí –con una sonrisa

-bien, aquí esta su… tu vestido, ahora… ¿eh? –miraba a un lado y a otro -¿Dónde esta? –todas miraban en todas direcciones, no veían a la joven por ningún lado

-¡¡oh no!! ¿Y si se salio? –pregunto la otra aterrorizada –el príncipe nos va matar –estaban a punto de salir a buscarla cuando de la montaña de ropa, bueno, de vestidos, que habían dejado sobre la enorme cama se derrumbo, dejando ver a la ojiverde emerger de ella

-¿¡quien diablos son ustedes!! –su mirada era de temer

-di-disculpe… disculpa, este… somos sus doncellas… Tomoyo nos mando a que te vistiéramos

-¿vestirme, para que? –mientras salía de la montaña de ropa y se paraba frente a ellas –bueno, primero díganme quienes son

-perdona nuestra falta de educación, mi nombre es Rika, ellas son –decía al tiempo que las señalaba –Naoko y Shijaru –al terminar las tres hicieron una reverencia

-mi nombre es… -paro su oración, recordando que en ese lugar, todos parecían saber quien era, así que intencionalmente dijo –déjenme adivinar… ustedes ya sabe mi nombre, ¿verdad? –las tres se miraron confundidas –y digan la verdad –se cruzo de brazos

-este… si, su nombre es… Sakura, ¿cierto? –contesto Naoko nerviosa

-valla, no me equivoque, aquí todos saben quien soy –dijo rodando los ojos –bueno, ahora si, ¿para que me van a vestir?

-¡¡como que para que!!... pues para su… -comenzaba a decir Shijaru

-la ceremonia de compromiso de los príncipes –interrumpió Rika antes de que metiera la pata

-si hay príncipes, ¿quienes son, donde están? yo no he visto ninguno –las tres se sonrieron, ¿como que no había visto ninguno? definitivamente, no recordaba nada

-es la ceremonia de compromiso del príncipe Li del reino de Artai con la princesa de este reino –sus compañeras miraron a Naoko sorprendidas… ¡¡por que decía eso!! si les advirtieron de no decir incoherencias

-aaaaaaaa… ¿y yo para que quiero ir? lo único que quiero es regresar a casa, ademas, ni los conozco y… -cuando reacciono las tres estaban comenzando a quitarle su ropa -¿¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN!! SUALTENME… ey no…no me quiten el saco… dé-dejen mi blusa… ¡¡ey!! dejen mi falda… ¡¡que no me oyen!! –grito a todo pulmón, pero fue inútil, las tres ya la estaban desvistiendo

-Naoko, Rika y Shijaru ya deben de estarla cambiando, ya oí sus gritos –menciono Tomoyo mientras sonreía

-eso creo, ya hasta se me había olvidado lo fuerte que grita –comento Eriol sonriendo

-¿no le habrán dicho quienes son los comprometidos, o si? capaz que se entera y sale corriendo del lugar

-no Syaoran, no te apures, les dije que no dijeran nada –el joven salto un suspiro de alivio, en ese instante cayo en cuanta de que Tomoyo tenia desde que llego, con las manos atrás

-¿Qué escondes Tomoyo?

-aaaaa…. bueno, te traje esto –dijo al tiempo que le dejaba ver la caja que había sacado de la habitación, era una caja de marfil, con incrustaciones de oro y zafiro verde, y margen de plata

-tenia tiempo de no verla –formo una sonrisa un tanto triste mientras tomaba la caja en sus manos y la habría, dejando ver un hermoso collar en forma de corazón de esmeralda, con un marco de oro blanco y unas alas a los lados de ámbar -sobretodo este collar

-definitivamente estaba bien guardada, mira, ni polvo tiene –dijo Yamazaki mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-te trae tristes y gratos recuerdos, ¿no? –Eriol se acerco a sus amigos

-ya lo creo… ¿pero para que la trajiste Tomoyo?, solo perdiste tu tiempo –dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la caja y se la ofrecía a la joven –regrésala a su lugar

-no lo are –el joven la miro sorprendido, mientras los otros lo miraban comprensivo –tal vez no recuerde nada, tal vez no sepamos que pasara en delante… pero este sentimiento –poso una mano en el pecho del joven, en el lugar donde esta el corazón –no desaparecerá nunca, y lo sabes bien –retiro la mano del lugar –no sabemos como reaccione cuando recuerde todo y vea el estado en que se encuentra el reino –esbozo una sonrisa –sobretodo… cuando llegue la hora de la ceremonia, igual y arma un gran y completo barullo, pero tu no eres de los que temen, de los que se acobardan o pierden las esperanzas, después de todo… la esperanza de volverla a ver fue lo que te hizo seguir adelante –el joven la miro mas que sorprendido, era verdad, la esperanza de verla de nuevo, el creer que volvería, lo izo fuerte para sacar adelante los dos reinos con la ayuda de sus amigos; ahora que la tenia con el, no podía darse el lujo de dudar, no podía darse el lujo de que sus temores salieran a flote, tenia a sus amigos, y ellos los ayudarían a ambos a salir adelante, así que formando una sonrisa le dijo

-de acuerdo Tomoyo, tu ganas –la miro a los ojos

-así se habla amigo –dijo Eriol esbozando una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y el otro solo asentía sonriente

-aunque no se que ganare con esto –observo la caja

-tal vez… recordar viejos tiempo ¿no? –lo miro comprensivo

-no te apures, igual y al ver el collar recuerda algo, si no es que todo –menciono Yamazaki

-de hecho… cuando la encontré el bosque… -su mirada se torno entre triste, preocupada y feliz

-ay si ya sabia yo que algo mas le tenias que haber hecho para que te llamara aprovechado –dijo cruzándose de brazos –ya decía yo que no eres un santo –dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente

-no Tomoyo –esbozo una sonrisa -que mente tan cochambrosa tienes… ¿Qué le haces eh Eriol? –lo miro con una sonrisa picara

-¿eh? oye, no cambies el tema –mientras el mencionado y la joven adquirían un ligero tono carmín

-esta bien, esta bien –contuvo su risa –lo que decía es que, antes de traerla aquí ella se puso a gritar como una loca histérica, diciendo varias cosas, entre ellas que el espejo apareció frente a ella y leyó la inscripción… ademas…

-ademas… -repitieron los tres incitándolo a continuar

-dijo algo de unos sueños… -se quedo pensativo

-sueños eh… tal vez… este recordando algo

-eso espero

-ya pues, quiten esas caras que no estamos en un funeral –dijo Tomoyo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta –me retiro para que se puedan cambiar –les guiño el ojo –no se te olvide llevar eso contigo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-si, no te preocupes… ya ve a ayudar a aquellas, de seguro tienen problemas

-ya lo creo, por cierto… ¿tu prima vendrá verdad? –el joven solo asintió con la cabeza –bueno adiós -salio de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes solos

-¡¡demonios!! ¿Por qué me ponen todo esto? –pregunto irritada viendo como le colgaban infinidad de joyas –y sobre todo… ¿¡Por qué me pintan!!... odio pintarme, ¡¡y más si es como una barbie!!

-deje de moverse prin…señorita –señalo Shijaru

-parece una bebe haciendo un berrinche –sonrió Rika, en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Tomoyo –oh, buenos noches señorita Tomoyo

-¿Tomoyo? –dijo la joven -¡¡Tomoyo ayúdame!! Quítamelas de encima –suplico a la joven, hablándole como si le tuviera una confianza de años, pero se sorprendió de lo que dijo la joven

-¡¡pero que hermosa estas quedando!! Definitivamente serás el alma de la fiesta –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mirándola embelesada

-oh no… otra igual… -susurro resignada, ya eran cuatro contra uno, nada justo, pero que podía hacer

-es inútil Kerberos, no hay rastro de ella por ninguna parte… parece que se la trago la tierra –se oyó la voz de un hombre

-no... eso no puede ser... debe estar por algún lugar ¡¡yo lo sé!! –grito desesperado

-tranquilízate, que te parece si volvemos al castillo, ya esta anocheciendo –dijo la voz de una mujer con una sonrisa melancólica –mañana seguiremos buscando –y dijo en un susurro –aunque ya no sabramos donde –su semblante se torno a uno triste

-esta bien –soltó un suspiro –volvamos –dicho esto, las cuatro sombras desaparecieron cruzando el cielo nocturno

En otro lugar, uno apartado de toda civilización, se podía observar un castillo de los mas oscuro, macabro, de hecho, el aura que se podía sentir en el lugar era estresante… daba miedo; dentro del lugar, tres personas hablaban

-prepárense hijas mías –la voz de un hombre se escucho en el lugar, quien estaba sentado en su "trono" y veía por una especie de portal a la castaña mientras hacia rabieta y media –que esta noche asistiremos a una fiesta… –dirigió su mirada a dos jóvenes frente a el –en el reino de Aswald

-como ordene padre –dicho esto, se alejaron del lugar, la sonrisa del hombre sé amplio mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al portal –prepárese princesa… esta vez… no escapara


End file.
